Luly et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,759 disclose renin inhibiting compounds including those of the formula ##STR2## wherein R.sub.2, R.sub.4, R.sub.7, R.sub.8, and R.sub.9 are hydrogen or lower alkyl, X is NH, O, S, SO, or SO.sub.2, and R.sub.6 is lower alkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aryl, arylalkyl or an N-protecting group when X is NH.
Baran et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,931 disclose N-(acyldipeptidyl)-aminoglycol renin inhibitors including compounds of the formula ##STR3## wherein R.sub.1 is alkoxy or alkyl, R.sub.2 is benzyl or naphthylmethyl, R.sub.3 is alkyl or imidazolemethyl, R.sub.4 is benzyl, R.sub.5 is hydrogen or alkyl, and n is zero or one.
Luly et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,284 and European Patent Application 189,203 disclose diol renin inhibitors including those of the formula ##STR4## wherein R.sub.6 includes hydrogen, lower alkyl, vinyl, aralkyl, and ##STR5## R.sub.8 is hydrogen or lower alkyl, X is O, S, or NH, and R.sub.9 is hydrogen, lower alkanoyl, or lower alkyl, or XR.sub.9 is lower alkylsulphonyl, N.sub.3 or Cl.
Luly et al. in European Patent Application 229,667 disclose renin inhibiting peptidylaminodiols including those of the formula ##STR6## wherein W is ##STR7## U is CH.sub.2 or NR.sub.2 provided that when W is ##STR8## than U is CH.sub.2, R.sub.4 is alkyl, cycloalkylmethyl, or benzyl, R.sub.5 is hydrogen, vinyl, formyl or CH.sub.2 OH, R.sub.7 is hydrogen or alkyl, R.sub.8 and R.sub.9 are OH or NH.sub.2, and R.sub.6 is hydrogen, alkyl, vinyl, or aralkyl.
Rosenberg et. al in European Patent Application 230,266 disclose peptiaylaminodiol and triol renin inhibitors including those of the formula ##STR9## wherein R.sub.3 is lower alkyl, benzyl, or heterocyclicmethyl, R.sub.4 is lower alkyl, cycloalkylmethyl, or benzyl, R.sub.2, R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 are hydrogen or lower alkyl, X is O, S, or NH, and R.sub.7 is hydrogen, lower alkyl, alkanoyl alkylsulphonyl, or ##STR10## or XR.sub.7 is lower alkylsulphonyl, N.sub.3, or Cl.
Thaisrivongs in PCT Patent Application 87/05302A disclose renin inhibiting peptides including those of the formula EQU X--A.sub.6 --B.sub.7 --C.sub.8 --D.sub.9 --E.sub.10 --F.sub.11 --G.sub.12 --H.sub.13 --I.sub.14 --Z
wherein E.sub.10 --F.sub.11 is ##STR11##
Hagenbach et al. in U.K. Patent application 2,200,115A disclose renin inhibitors of the formula ##STR12## wherein Y can be SO.sub.2 ; D can be a bond, NH, or CH--R.sub.1 ; R.sub.3 can be hydrogen, hydroxy, acyloxy, or NH.sub.2 ; B and C are bonds or amino acids with at least one amino acid being present.